


But it's Better if You Do

by Katraa



Category: Free!
Genre: Bantering, Cute things, Drabble, Everyone is a dork, Friends! - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, and is awesome, and rin goes on to compete in regional tournaments, and rin just gapes, and they are dorks, haru bakes, lots of pointless fluff, quick drabble of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't entirely sure if he trusted it or not.   Mostly because despite the sickeningly sweet scent of frosting, there was an underlying scent of mackerel.   And if Haruka thought that mackerel-flavored cake was okay, well, he was in for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's Better if You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterations/gifts).



> quick drabble!  
> for the lovely melly <3

He wasn't entirely sure if he trusted it or not. Mostly because despite the sickeningly sweet scent of frosting, there was an underlying scent of _mackerel_. And if Haruka thought that mackerel-flavored cake was okay, well, he was in for it.

It was funny because the last thing Rin had expected that day was winning gold at the regional tournament. His teammates had rushed him with excitement and as he roared victoriously, arms spread wide, embracing the warmth of the world around him, he knew he was one step closer. Dad, are you proud? he had thought, smiling at his Captain and then to the sky. His heart was beating extraordinarily fast and he felt like he could take on the world - rush forward and seize the sun, if he tried hard enough. And what made it better was, seated directly across the stadium, was a familiar dark-haired boy with bright eyes who was now scrambling out of his seats, eyes wide, and shouting in _excitement_. 

The next thing he knew was that they were heading back to Haru's place - since it was closer - and Rin wasn't exactly in the mood to celebrate with anyone else. Or, you know, take the stifling train ride back to his dorms.

Haruka had been quiet most of the walk, hands in his jacket's pockets, but the warmth in his eyes said it all.

"How do you feel knowing one of the best swimmers in Japan, huh?" Rin had egged him on as they passed by the street before Haru's. He had swung his arm around his friend's shoulder and Haru had attempted to look bothered by it. It would have worked, too, had it not been for the tiny smile threatening to surface.

"An ego won't get you anywhere, you know," Haru had murmured. And Rin was positively certain that it could't be a dusting of _pink_ on his friend's face.

And then they were back at Haru's place.

And Haru had told Rin to go sit at the dining table.

Rin had wanted to change into something more comfortable from his bag but Haru had refused, saying that Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei would be over soon to celebrate and that Haru had something he wanted to do before everyone else showed up.

RIn had wanted to protest but instead only poked idle fun at Haru, telling him he was coveting Makoto's much adored title of 'Mother'.

It had all made sense until Haru had returned from the kitchen, brows knitted together in concentration, and finally plopped down a cake in front of the gold-winning swimmer.

Sense was overrated, anyway.

"Haru," Rin begins, sharp teeth toying at the soft flesh of his bottom lip. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a cake, idiot," Haru deadpans, arms folding across his chest.

"No shit…" Rin mumbles as he cocks his head to the side, brows lifted up behind his poor excuse for bangs. "Where'd you get it from? It looks weird."

"I baked it," Haru continues, the dullness to his tone growing. 

"You…bake?" Rin looks up at him and meets unimpressed eyes. "Wholy crap, where's my phone, I gotta Snapchat this to--"

"I baked it for you," Haru presses on, wriggling his nose.

Rin falters, his hand lingering on his pants pocket. Little gears that seem pretty useless for most of the time being to move, jerk around, and his mouth falls open, agape. Haru, the king of mackerel, learned to bake something. Learned to use ingredients that weren't fish to make something for his friend. Learned to _bake_. For _Rin_. Suddenly, the gold medal isn't so great anymore.

"Dude…" Rin begins, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. "That's…"

"I didn't know if you liked vanilla or chocolate but the girl at the store said chocolate is usually a safe bet," Haru begins, frowning at his friend's reaction. "I can throw it out," he adds, slowly, indifferently, noticing Rin's somewhat pained expression.

"No!" Rin says a bit too quickly and winces. "No, it's… I just thought you…"

"I what?"

"Didn't know how to use an oven," Rin finishes, lips drawing into a thin line. He's impressed, he really is, but there's a faint odor of mackerel and his stomach knots. And it's totally not because Haru has baked him a cake. Positively not.

"Shut up," Haru huffs and looks away. "I'll get plates."

"Plates?" Rin echo's, watching as Haru escapes into the other room. "Plural? You're eating some?"

"I guess," Haru mumbles, and that's all Rin gets.

There's a cheesy grin that forms on Rin's lips as he toys with his medal, fingering the cool metal as he leans back in the chair. Again, for the second time that day, he feels like he can reach the stars, the sun, touch them all, collect them into his arms. He feels _alive_.

"Haru," Rin calls from his chair, leaning back to try and catch Haru's wandering gaze from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Thanks."

And he means it, for every time Haru has made him feel like he can fly.


End file.
